Custom Robo Arena: Aftermath
by Igneoplus
Summary: Thomas Geary, el protagonista del juego, se convierte famoso y se une a la IPC, además de salir ahora con Liv. 1 año después, la familia Thompson se muda a Hillside, y un nuevo chico llega a Midheart para seguir sus pasos.
1. El nuevo

**Custom Robo Arena: el nuevo miembro**

¡Keith! –lo llamó el señor Thompson-. Ven a la sala.

¿Ahora qué, padre? –le preguntó Keith bajando las escaleras-. Acabo de levantarme.

¿Aún tienes tu cubo de Rubik?

Sí, está en mi cuarto, como siempre.

Hoy comencé mi trabajo como bibliotecario de Hillside y descubrí que los cubos de Rubik poseen una matriz interna en el centro que, al decodificarla, libera un Robo cubo único que se puede usar legalmente en las peleas.

¡¿Qué?

Keith y su familia se acababan de mudar a Hillside. Su padre fue reubicado por el sindicato a la escuela secundaria Hillside, donde le dieron empleo como bibliotecario. Además, su madre trabajaba en Neobrain, y ya que era amiga del Dr. Geary, éste le hizo el favor de trasladarla al laboratorio que había en Bayside. Ahora estaba hecho, y Keith iría a la escuela Hillside junto con su hermano menor, Jack.

Keith fue volando a su habitación, agarró su cobo de Rubik y lo lanzó contra la pared, donde estalló y se rompió completamente. En el centro, roto, brillaba una especie de cubo. El chico lo sacó con cuidado, e inmediatamente se convirtió en otro cubo de Rubik.

¡¿Pero qué rayos?

Su familia entró al cuarto. Allí estaba el señor Thompson, la mamá de Keith, la señora Thompson, y su hermano de siete años, Jack.

Papi, ¿qué está haciendo Keith?

Padre –se lamentó Keith-, no funciona.

Te dije que lo debías decodificar primero –le dijo él.

Em… suponiendo que no haya ningún problema, iré a servir el desayuno –dijo la señora Thompson-. Ven, Jack.

La señora Thompson y Jack bajaron a la sala. El señor Thompson agarró el cubo, lo desarmó con cuidado, sacó un par de pinzas de su bolsillo (nunca sabes cuándo debes extraer un mini cubo para decodificar su código matriz), lo presionó para que no se regenerara, sacó un Robo cubo virgen (es como si tuvieras un Robo que puede ser programado con información a tu voluntad) e introdujo el cubo pequeño dentro del otro. Pasaron unos segundos de expectativa, y de repente, el cubo comenzó a levitar mientras se transformaba en un Robo. Pero éste no era ni un Metal Grappler, ni un Old Timer, ni siquiera un Aerial Beauty ni un Shining Fighter. Un Robo completamente blanco, excepto los ojos. Ojos negros que se voltearon hacia Keith en un instante, como si supieran que él era su Comandante.

¿Qué es… esto? –preguntó confundido el muchacho.

Te dije que cada Robo es único –le recordó su padre.

Sí, pero es que es tan raro… es blanco de los pies a la cabeza.

Lo que me recuerda, ¿nunca has usado un Robo, Keith?

Nunca. Él es mi oportunidad –dijo sosteniendo al Robo entre sus manos con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana.

Está bien. Ahora que es tuyo, debes darle un nombre.

Hmmm… creo que este tipo de Robo puede llamarse Zero Soul por ser tan blanco y nuevo, pero el modelo… tendré que pensarlo.

¡Oigan! ¡La comida está lista! –gritó la señora Thompson desde la cocina.

Mejor vamos. No quieres perder tu primer día de clases en Midheart.

Oh, cierto. Escuché que allí estudia el campeón de la última Robo Copa, Thomas Geary.

Supongo que te querrás llevar tu Zero Soul para retarlo, ¿cierto?

¡Pues claro!

Después de comer, Keith se despidió apresurado de su madre, y salió con su hermano siguiéndolo hacia Midheart.

¡Hey! Espérame, hermano –le gritó el pequeño.

Cuando llegaron, Keith se despidió de su hermano, quien iba al otro lado de la escuela, en la primaria.

Así que aquí estudia el famoso Thomas –se dijo a sí mismo mientras entraba a la recepción.

Era una enorme sala. Justo al frente de la puerta estaba el escritorio de la recepcionista, y detrás de ella había una enorme pantalla que pasaba el canal de la escuela. A la derecha de la pantalla, la cafetería, y a la izquierda, los baños. Frente a éstos había un montón de Holoseos donde los chicos jugaban. Del otro lado había unas mesas con computadoras listas para ser usadas por cualquier estudiante. A los extremos de la sala había dos entradas.

Keith se dirigió hacia la recepcionista.

Buenos días, chico –dijo sonriente ella-. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Buenos días –respondió el chico-. Em… soy el estudiante nuevo, Keith Thompson.

¡Un placer! Siempre nos agrada tener un nuevo amiguito correteando por aquí.

… -Keith pensó "esta mujer debería trabajar en primaria"-. Ok… ¿necesito alguna identificación?

Ya te la busco. La tenía lista para cuando llegaras, lindura –la mujer trató de pellizcarle los cachetes, pero Keith se echó hacia atrás justo a tiempo, así que se resignó a buscar lo que necesitaba-. ¡Aquí tienes!

Keith se acercó con cuidado para tomar la medalla que lo identificaba como alumno de Midheart. Con agilidad de lince le quitó la medalla de las manos a la mujer y salió corriendo… para ser detenido por un brazo que le rodeó el cuello. La recepcionista lo sostuvo firmemente mientras movía el otro brazo para pellizcarle los cachetes. Cinco segundos después estaba en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

Menos mal que soy cinta marrón en Tae Kwon Do.

Revisó el mapa de la escuela. Su clase era la B. Atravesó el área de combate y se dirigió hacia los salones. Frente a uno de ellos había un par de chicos hablando. Uno vestía una franela verde y tenía unos anteojos del doble de grande que sus ojos cafés, el pelo alborotado y unos blue jeans algo desgastados. El otro tenía una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones beige. Sus ojos eran como los de su compañero, y el pelo era rojo y brillante.

Keith contuvo el aliento. Allí estaba él, el campeón de la Robo Copa, quien derrotó a Eddy Trainer, junto a su mejor amigo, los dos miembros del equipo Número Unos, Dennis Hatcher y Thomas Geary.

Es él… -Keith caminó hacia Thomas. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer ahora. Sujetó con fuerza su Robo cubo, listo para decirlo-. Um… ¿Eres Thomas Geary, cierto?

Así es –dijo él volteándose-. Y supongo que tú eres el nuevo, ¿cierto?

Correcto –Keith sacó el Robo cubo de su bolso y se lo mostró-. Thomas, campeón de la Robo Copa, ¡te reto a una batalla!


	2. Necromancer

**Custom Robo Arena: Necromancer**

-Disculpa, ¿quieres batallar conmigo, dijiste? –Thomas se notaba confundido.

-Él es el campeón de la Robo Copa, no el otro nuevo –intervino Dennis-. No creo que quieras…

-Thomas es mi ídolo –lo interrumpió Keith-. Tengo la oportunidad, y no la dejaré ir.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Keith miraba expectante a Thomas, quien solo dijo:

-Deberíamos estar en clase. Lucharé contigo después del almuerzo.

En ese momento, una chica llegó corriendo por el pasillo. Atropelló a varias personas, que le gritaron muchas cosas que no entran exactamente en la cortesía. Ella llevaba un peinado algo raro: una enorme cola de caballo mal atada con un lazo rojo. En su cabeza, una gorra que parecía más de mecánico, y sus ojos azules resplandecían con cada paso que daba. Usaba una franela blanca bajo una chaqueta rosa, y unos blue jeans gastados completaban la loca imagen.

Detrás de ella venía el profesor. Un hombre gordo que vestía un traje azul formal de talla XXXL, tal vez. Llevaba un peinado tipo hongo, y unos pantalones negros formales.

La chica pasó al lado de Keith, le dio un beso rápido a Thomas en la boca, saludó a Dennis y entró apurada al salón.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡LIIIIIV! –gritó el señor al alcanzar la puerta-. Te juro que uno de estos días voy a… ¿Eres el nuevo alumno? –preguntó en cuanto vio a Keith.

-Así es –respondió Dennis.

-Un placer, soy Keith Thompson –se presentó.

-Mucho gusto, Keith. Soy el señor Stubbs. Ellos son…

-Dennis y Thomas, estuvieron en la Robo Copa –se adelantó.

-Claro, se me había olvidado –el señor Stubbs hizo un ademán con la mano invitándolos a pasar. Apúrense, van a comenzar las clases.

Los tres se apresuraron a entrar con Stubbs detrás. El salón era pequeño, pero allí cabían ocho mesas con dos computadoras cada una. Las seis últimas estaban ocupadas, y en una de las del frente se sentaba Liv. Thomas se sentó al lado de Dennis, dejando a Keith al lado de Liv.

-Buenos días, clase –saludó Stubbs.

-Rayos… cuando el señor Stubbs da clase hay examen –murmuraron algunos.

-Hoy quiero presentarles a Keith Thompson –señaló a Keith-. Levántate para que todo el mundo te vea.

-Un placer conocerlos –dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que todos lo veían-. Soy Keith Thompson.

Se volvió a sentar, y comenzó la clase.

Un rato después, todos los estudiantes fueron a almorzar. Dennis, Liv y Thomas se sentaron juntos. En el otro lado de la cafetería estaba la Pandilla Luchadora. En la otra mesa se encontraban las Hermanas Lindura, y así, todos los clubes de Custom Robo n el colegio se sentaron en alguna mesa. Keith agarró una silla y se sentó solo en un rincón a "comer". En verdad, la comida no era exactamente eso.

-¡Puaj! ¿Cómo es que todos comen esta cosa todos los días?

-Mírenlo solo –decía Liv en la mesa de los Numero Uno.

-No tiene amigos aún, y a menos que Bull nos rete como pasó la otra vez, no los tendrá en un buen rato –dijo Thomas, recordando su primer día en Midheart.

-¡Hey, Keith! –lo llamó Dennis-. Ven a comer acá.

Keith se sentó feliz en la mesa con su "comida". Por lo menos era menos solitario ahora.

Después de comer, Keith y Thomas salieron al patio principal, seguidos de una multitud. Los chicos que ya se iban del colegio se detuvieron para observar. El gran Thomas iba a luchar, no se lo podían perder.

-¿Estás listo, Keith?

-Saca tu Holoseo portátil –le respondió.

-Como quieras –de su bolsillo sacó un disco metálico. Lo lanzó al suelo y éste comenzó a proyectar una celda roja que pronto se volvió sólida-. Los Holoseos proyectan una celda que contiene las explosiones que causan los Robos. Son sólidas gracias a la tecnología actual.

-Ya veo… ¡Ok, estoy listo! –sacó su Robo cubo y lo insertó en la ranura lateral del Holoseo. Thomas hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora conecta tu Garaje al Holoseo –indicó Thomas-. Así podrás hacer las modificaciones que quieras antes de luchar.

-Lo conecto… está listo.

-¿Y supongo que sabes como "sumergirte", verdad?

-"Sumergir" es cuando el Comandante, es decir, la persona que controla a su Custom Robo lo maneja con su mente.

-¿Pero sabes hacerlo? –preguntó dudoso.

-Ésta sería mi primera vez.

-Es muy fácil. El Robo está diseñado para captar las ondas cerebrales de la persona que haya realizado el Registro de Ojo.

-¿Y si no lo hice? –preguntó otra vez Keith.

-Hazlo ahora.

Keith sacó temeroso su Zero Soul del Holoseo. Todos lo miraban impacientes por conocer qué tipo de Robo usaba. Cuando vieron su forma real, se quedaron atónitos. Keith presionó su espalda blanca con cuidado y lo miró a los ojos. Nada. Sus brazos adquirieron las armas y su espalda se cubrió con el Pod, nada más. Volvió a su forma cubo y Keith lo volvió a meter en el Holoseo.

-¿Listo para luchar? –preguntó Thomas.

-Adelante.

-¡SUMERGIR! –gritaron al mismo tiempo que dos halos de energía los envolvían.

La batalla comenzó. El Robo Cañón disparó los dos cubos, y éstos se transformaron rápidamente. A Keith le costaba mantener la conexión con su Robo, mientras que Thomas esperaba a que éste se moviera. Nada. Incluso cuando Keith logró conectarse, su mente se llenó de pensamientos negativos y extraños. Muerte. Soledad. Ese tipo de cosas revoloteaban dentro de su cerebro. El Zero Soul no se movió. Thomas comenzaba a perder la paciencia, al igual que el público. Al final, comenzó a atacar. Su Ray MK III se movía rápidamente. Colocó algunos Pods Satélite, saltó y se acercó a su oponente.

"Vamos, muévete" pensaba Keith. Thomas disparó su Pistola Llamarada. Le pegó de lleno. "Muévete, Zero Soul" trató una vez más, pero fue inútil. Su energía comenzaba a caer. Thomas disparó su Bomba Directa. Más daño, pero el Robo no caía. Solo se quedaba allí, parado, recibiendo daño descomunal. "¡Ahora, haz algo!" volvió a tratar. Ya le quedaba la mitad de energía. "Vamos, ya" seguía. Hasta que lo comprendió. Era obvio. El Robo necesitaba un nombre. Era un Robo especial, así que debía tener un nombre especial. Thomas usaba la Carga repetidas veces contra él. Pods, Bombas y Pistolas golpeaban a Keith. "Despierta de tu sueño. Zero Soul, tu nombre es: ¡Necromancer! El Holoseo explotó allí mismo.


	3. Numero Uno

Antes que nada quiero avisar: Custom Robo no me pertenece. Custom Robo Arena tampoco me pertenece. La historia está basada en el juego. La historia si es mía. Solo quería dejar esto claro. Disfruten.

PD: En el primer capítulo digo que Keith va a Hillside. Eso es un error, él va a la escuela Midheart

**Custom Robo Arena: Numero Uno**

Thomas y Keith salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. Los dos dieron contra los arbustos. El público los miraba atónitos. Apenas se levantaron, pudieron ver que el Holoseo portátil había quedado completamente destruido. Unos segundos después, Keith salió disparado a buscar a Necromancer. Lo encontró, pero ya no era blanco de ojos negros. Ahora tenía una armadura al estilo Shadow. Una cinta negra en la cabeza le cubría solo la frente, dejando al descubierto el cabello blanco y corto. Una máscara púrpura cubría su boca y nariz. Las piernas eran blancas también. El torso era negro completamente, exceptuando el extraño símbolo con forma de cruz en el pecho, éste era púrpura. Los brazos eran blancos también, pero llevaban extraños tatuajes que partían de la cruz hasta los codos. La cara era blanca como la nieve, como si fuera un vampiro, y los ojos… ya no tenía, solo estaban sus cuencas vacías, dándole apariencia de esqueleto con la ropa de la Muerte y un crucifijo incrustado en su piel.

Todos observaban con curiosidad ese cambio, cuando el Robo se desactivó y volvió a su compacta forma cúbica.

"¿¡Qué rayos sucedió!" Preguntó en notable confusión alguien del público. Un chico de la edad de Keith y Thomas. Vestía un kimono gris con un cinturón negro, un protector de la cabeza que cubría su pelo negro rizado que escondía los ojos verdes, y unos guantes de boxeo verdes en las manos y los pies desnudos.

"¡Bull! No te había visto ahí" dijo Liv. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Iba a retar a Thomas a una batalla, pero creo que ya perdí la oportunidad"

"Thomas, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Dennis.

"Sí, gracias. Solo necesito ir por Ray MK III" dijo levantándose y agarrando a su Shining Fighter, que volvió a su forma cúbica.

"Ok, aquí no hay nada que ver" despidió el señor Stubbs, quien también había ido a observar.

Todo el cuerpo estudiantil se fue del patio, dejando a Thomas, Keith, Liv, Dennis, Bull y Stubbs solos. El segundo seguía observando a través de sus ojos azules el Cubo de Necromancer.

"Liv, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?" le preguntó Thomas, y un momento después estaban en un extremo del patio hablando.

"No entiendo qué sucedió" murmuró Keith aún sin saber que había pasado.

"Creo que esto se debe investigar a fondo" dijo Dennis viendo el Holoseo totalmente destruido. Lo trató de coger, pero aún estaba caliente y echando humo negro.

Luego de unos minutos, Bull y Stubbs se fueron también, dejando solos a Dennis, Thomas, Liv y Keith. Hubo un buen silencio por algunos minutos, y cuando Keith decidió dejarlos, Liv lo llamó.

"¡Keith! Thomas y yo hablamos, y creemos que debes entrar a los Número Unos" dijo de una apurándose a sí misma, como si la idea fuera algo loca o le daba vergüenza.

"¿Qué?" Ketih no se lo creía. ¿Formar parte del mejor equipo local? "Oh, no, gracias. No puedo pertenecer a su club. Soy un novato aún"

"Y es por eso que deberías tener un equipo" intervino Thomas. "Cuando eres novato es mejor estar con amigos antes de ir por tu cuenta"

"Pero… apenas llegué hoy. ¡No conozco a nadie!" dijo desanimado.

"Eso no es cierto. Nos conoces a nosotros" dijo Dennis.

"No era eso a lo que me refería".

Lo condujeron animosamente a la casa reservada para los Número Unos. Un gran garaje algo alejado del edificio principal. Cuando entró solo se le ocurrió una cosa: el documental que vio sobre Thomas en la televisión no se comparaba con la verdadera casa club del campeón.

Cuatro Holoseos se lucían en el centro de todo el lugar, listos para ser usados. En un rincón estaba la cocina, que constaba de un lavaplatos, una nevera y un par de estufas. En el otro rincón la zona de descanso: un par de muebles enormes y una mesa de centro. Y en el piso superior, el área de investigación y datos, que tenía dos computadoras: una con todos los datos del club, y la otra con conexión a Internet para realizar búsquedas que se pudieran necesitar.

"Uau…" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Keith.

"Logramos mejorar mucho esta casa desde que la escuela le dio fondos a Thomas para remodelar" dijo Dennis viendo la cara de sorpresa de Keith.

"Pues les quedó de lujo" dijo éste.

"Entonces, ¿te nos unes o no?" preguntó Thomas.

"Pues… Mañana les digo"

Todos se fueron a sus casas. Keith recogió a su hermano que lo había estado esperando en la salida.

"¿Dónde estabas? No me puedo ir solo y te tardaste demasiado" le reprochó Jack.

"Lo siento, es que me encontré con algunos chicos y me quedé hablando con ellos" se disculpó.

"Como sea…"

Se fueron caminando a la casa. Al llegar, notaron que su padre ya estaba allí.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal les fue en su primer día?" preguntó animosamente.

"Bien" respondieron.

"Hoy vamos a comer pizza congelada porque su madre se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde en el trabajo".

Dicho y hecho, comieron pizza. El señor Thompson les contó que se encontró con la madre de Thomas en la biblioteca.

"Es una señora muy agradable" les decía. "Conoce de comida y tiene una personalidad encantadora. Me alegra haberla conocido"

"¿Conocer a quién?" preguntó desde la puerta la madre de Keith.

"¡Oh! Cariño, que bueno que llegaras"

"Perdón por la demora, es que el Dr. Geary y su hija me querían preguntar algunas cosas y la entrevista se tardó"

"Entonces hoy todos conocimos a los Geary excepto Jack" dijo Keith.

"¡Oye! No es mi culpa que Thomas no tenga un hermano menor" replicó molesto el niño.

"Hoy conocí a Thomas y a su equipo" dijo Keith ignorando a su hermano. "Son muy agradables, y me ofrecieron unirme a su club"

"¡Vaya, felicidades!" le dijeron todos.

Keith y su familia terminaron de comer y todos se fueron a dormir. Jack compartía cuarto con su hermano. Se durmió muy rápido, pero Keith no. Se quedó pensando en el incidente de Necromancer por largo rato hasta caer dormido quién sabe cuándo.

A la mañana siguiente, Keith se fue rápidamente a Midheart. Su hermano salió a la carrera siguiéndolo.

"¡Ya se está haciendo una mala costumbre!" se quejó cuando lo alcanzó.

Y Keith lo ignoró como siempre. Jack se fue al edificio de primaria como el día anterior, y Keith fue a su salón de clases. Cuando entró vio que Thomas, Liv, Dennis y un chico lo esperaban.

"Buenos días" los saludó.

"Buenos días. ¿Lo pensaste?" preguntó inmediatamente Dennis.

"Sí. Voy a aceptar su oferta" dijo.

"¡Bien! Solo falta que hagas una cosa" le dijo Liv.

"Haré lo que sea" respondió.

"Tendrás que luchar con Warren" dijo Thomas señalando al chico a su lado.

Warren era el típico don nadie. El cabello negro y peinado tipo hongo, una camisa de rayas azules y unos shorts beige.

"¿Lo tengo que derrotar? Bien" aceptó el reto.

"¡Ey! No hagas como que soy débil. ¡Soy el tercer mejor Comandante de los Numero Unos!" se ufanó Warren.

"Espero que estés listo para ser el cuarto"


	4. Lucha de mentes

_**Gracias a Lucio por convencerme de seguir con esta historia. No sé si pueda continuarla periódicamente debido a trabajo escolar, pero estoy seguro de que habrá tres capítulos al mes hasta que comiencen las vacaciones.**_

**Custom Robo Arena: Aftermath**

**Capítulo 4**

**Lucha de mentes**

Un profesor entró al salón y comenzó a enseñarles algo sobre Teoría Robótica. Thomas y Dennis anotaban sus apuntes en las computadoras que usaban, pero Keith simplemente veía el techo ausente. Una que otra vez aparecía una palabra en su monitor, pero de resto solo paseaba la mirada por el salón. En una de esas el profesor Rivers, como se llamaba aquel hombre flaco de barba azul marino y camisa marrón dejó de hablar y lo miró de forma fulminante.

"¡Muy bien, señor Thompson! Si cree que se sabe todo lo que estoy diciendo, ¿por qué no me explica cómo está formado el cerebro de un Robo?" preguntó velozmente y con una mirada enrabietada aunque algo sonriente, como si supiera que el chico no le respondería.

"Con gusto" Keith se levantó y tranquilamente fue hasta la pizarra electrónica. "Todos sabemos que un Robo capta las ondas cerebrales que su Comandante le transmite, pero ¿cómo lo hace? Es muy simple: su cerebro posee tres partes, el receptor que capta estas ondas; el transformador que las convierte en impulsos mecánicos; y el transmisor, o también conocido por los científicos como NX-12 que manda estos impulsos a través de un complejo sistema de conectores especializados hasta la parte del Robo que se desea movilizar". Anotó todo el concepto en la pizarra y se volvió a sentar, sin darse cuenta de que todos, incluyendo al profesor, lo observaban asombrados con la boca abierta.

Más tarde, saliendo de clase, Liv buscó a Keith.

"¡Keith!" lo llamó saliendo al pasillo.

"¿Qué sucede, Liv?" preguntó volteándose. La chica lo alcanzó.

"¿Cómo es que sabías todo eso? Quiero decir… ¡En la clase! Mandaste a callar al señor Rivers, lo cual es muy difícil".

"Oh, es solo que…" se sonrojó un poco. "¿Sabes qué? No tiene mucha importancia" trató de irse, pero la chica lo persiguió y lo alcanzó.

"Por favor, dime" se puso seria. El muchacho no tuvo opción y le dijo.

"… Mi madre es científica de Neobrain. Desde pequeño ha llevado trabajo a la casa, y cuando tenía tiempo libre, me gustaba ver los esquemas de Robos y poco a poco me memoricé todas las piezas. No es gran cosa".

"Guau… Me habría encantado tener una madre así" de repente Keith vio un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero se borró de prisa. "Bueno, tenemos que irnos". Lo jaló hasta la salida del edificio principal, donde lo esperaba su hermano Jack.

"¡E-espera!" se soltó Keith. La miró todavía aturdido por el tratamiento salvaje. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A la casa club para tu combate contra Warren, ¿recuerdas?".

"¡Ah, cierto! ¿Puedo traer a mi hermano conmigo?" preguntó acomodándose el pelo.

"Claro. Te espero allá" y se fue corriendo como loca.

Keith volvió a por su hermano. El chico de siete años tenía el pelo corto, crespo y negro. Tenía ojos azul marinos y lucía siempre unos pequeños jeans y una camiseta naranja con un mono con platillos en el medio. No se parecía a su hermano que tenía pelo a la altura de las orejas, café tirando a amarillo y con dos mechones gruesos que casi le cubrían el ojo derecho de color miel al igual que su par. Usaba una camiseta blanca con un chaleco rojo y una pulsera de plata en la muñeca derecha. Usaba jeans algo gastados con una cadena que sujetaba su reloj de bolsillo que siempre cargaba al cinturón. Completamente distintos.

"Llegas tarde. Otra vez" su hermano menor andaba claramente molesto con su hermano de quince años.

"Lo siento" sonrió apenado. "Pero te lo puedo recompensar".

"¿Con qué?" se emocionó el chico.

"¿Quieres ir a ver a tu hermano darle una paliza a un chico en una batalla de Robos?".

"¡Sí, hermano! Será genial" y se fue con él.

En el camino le preguntaba cosas como "¿Le vas a pegar con la Pistola o la Bomba?", "¿Cuántos Pods vas a procurar que estén en el campo siempre?" o "¿Qué tan rápido quieres terminar el combate?". Keith siempre respondía "Ya verás".

Llegaron a la casa club aislada de los Numero Unos. Cuando entraron, Keith vio a varios chicos y chicas entrenando en los Holoseos. Warren lo veía con furia digna de un toro desde uno libre. Thomas estaba en la salita de estar sentado con tres chicos discutiendo sobre la mejor Pistola, y Dennis estaba librando singular combate contra una chica que la estaba pasando mal contra él. Liv estaba terminando un combate ella misma cuando Keith llegó, y en cuanto lo vio fue hacia Warren.

Jack vio cada uno de los combates detenidamente por veinte segundos alucinado por las técnicas, giros y saltos que se desplegaban los Comandantes.

Keith simplemente le dijo que estaría en el Holoseo del chico raro con pelo de hongo. Se dirigió allí decidido y saludó a Liv.

"Esta es la idea, Keith" le explicó la chica. "Thomas es muy metódico: lleva una lista de clasificación de cada miembro de los Numero Unos. Actualmente tenemos quince miembros y Warren está en el tercer lugar de la categoría empatado con Dennis. Lucha con él y yo decidiré en qué nivel estás dependiendo de la habilidad que demuestres, la capacidad de pensar rápido que tengas, tu control del Robo y el tiempo que dures". Keith se rio un poco.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, chico listo?" reclamó Warren indignado.

"Es que ella mencionó lo del tiempo como si pensara que voy a perder" el rostro del muchacho se puso serio. Conectó el Garaje al Holoseo e insertó a Necromancer en la máquina. Warren hizo lo mismo, ahora más molesto que nunca.

"¡SUMERGIR!". Keith entró al Garaje y vio piezas nuevas. Al principio pensó que sería algún error de la máquina causado al procesar el código de Necromancer, pero lego se dio cuenta de que eran piezas reales que se podían equipar. Decidió no usarlas por ahora para ver qué tal funcionaba su Robo con lo básico. Y comenzó la batalla. El escenario era el básico con paredes rectas, pequeño y con algunas cajas de madera. _Está bien, Necromancer_ pensó. _Aquí vamos_.

El Robo cañón lanzó los cubos, y Keith tuvo la suerte de caer sobre sus pies. El Robo se armó rápidamente, y Keith sintió algo extraño en él, como una idea bloqueando una parte del cerebro del Robo, pero no le importó mucho porque vio que tenía completo control sobre la movilidad de este.

Warren lo estaba atacando apenas se pudo mover. Su Robo era un Metal Bear equipado con una Pistola de tres vías y una Bomba Directa. Tenía un Pod de Pared. Los primeros golpes los evadió difícilmente debido a las tres vías de ataque de la pistola. La Bomba le pegó de lleno, al igual que el Pod, pero Necromancer se recuperó. _Esquiva. Adelante. Salta. Dispara. Bomba allá. Pod a la izquierda. Aléjate. _Keith se acostumbró a manejarlo, y en poco tiempo se volvió una pelea pareja entre los dos. Necromancer saltó y cargó contra Metal Bear. La carga fue rapidísima e increíble. De la nada, Necromancer sacó dos cuchillas y las clavó en la armadura de Metal Bear. No le dejó marca, pero si lo derrumbó y Keith lanzó plomo parejo contra él. Seguramente Warren estaba gritando mentalmente. Cuando se levantó, ya era muy tarde: apenas cargó contra Necromancer, Keith hizo que saltara y luego disparó el arsenal completo contra él. Pods, Bombas y el fuego de la Pistola le quitaron 300 puntos de una y lo tumbaron otra vez. Otra ola de Pistola y bomba le quitaron los últimos puntos antes de que se pudiera levantar. La conexión se cortó y los Robos salieron del Holoseo en forma de cubo.

Keith salió del trance y miró a Warren. Estaba rojo de la furia, y Liv estaba impresionada. "No sabía que fueras tan bueno… ¿Seguro que es tu primera vez?"

"Primera, y espero que no última" dijo feliz. "Entonces, mi posición será…"

"Cuarto" decidió. Warren se rio notoriamente, y se dieron cuenta de que había siete personas observando el combate, entre ellas Dennis y Thomas.

"Todavía no eres tan bueno como yo" volvió a exclamar egocéntricamente Warren.

"Y Warren queda de quinto" finalizó Thomas entrando a escena. El chico hongo cayó otra vez.

"Esto no se acaba aquí" dijo cuando se recuperó. "¡Te derrotaré!" Warren salió fúrico del lugar, estampando la puerta contra su marco al cerrarla.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Thomas habló.

"Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana. Quiero probar un ejercicio en particular" dijo serio.

"¿Cuál?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Lucha triple" explicó serio con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Los abrió y declaró "Tú contra los puestos siete, diez y once de nuestra clasificación: Lucas, John y Laura" tres chicos se levantaron del sillón y fueron hasta el Holoseo.

"Adelante, espero con ansias e…" Keith habría caído si no fuera porque Liv lo atajó. Se había desmayado.

_Muerte. Desolación. Destrucción. Caos. Anarquía._


	5. Pesadillas

Primero que nada, lamento haber suspendido el escrito. Pensé que a nadie le gustaba y lo dejé. No tengo tiempo para escribir casi, así que no me comprometo, pero sí intentaré seguir publicando con más frecuencia. Gracias a Lucio por su review motivacional.

_Vacío. No hay nada que sentir, que ver, que oír. Mi cuerpo flota y se desvanece. Estoy solo. El caos me rodea. Veo muertes, pesar, dolor y traición. Mil imágenes pasan frente a mí. Todas son de asesinos, locos, pobres, abusados. Me enloquece, pero estoy en paz. Dentro de mí hay una voz. Una voz que no controlo. Me susurra. "Disfruta, disfruta" dice. Duele. Dolor, dolor, dolor. Ahora siento eso y nada más. Estoy vivo, el dolor me inunda y me regocijo al saber que vivo. El dolor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, tensiona mis músculos y retorcija los tendones. Me remuevo de dolor, deseando ahora estar muerto. Poco a poco veo…_

"¡Keith, despierta!" gritaba la señora Mary Thompson arrodillada junto a su hijo.

"Duele…" balbuceó Keith apenas abrió los ojos. Una vez que su vista se aclaró, pudo observar cómo su madre lloraba y lo abrazaba. Tras ella estaban reunidos su padre, Jack y Thomas. Del otro lado podía oír a Dennis y Liv hablar.

Keith se levantó tan rápido como sus músculos encalambrados le permitían. Todo su cuerpo estaba hecho un amasijo, y la voz macabra en su cabeza todavía resonaba, desorientándolo. Por suerte, su padre lo atajó antes de que se cayera de lado.

"Tómalo con calma" le dijo. "Has estado dos horas desvanecido, permanece sentado" lo calmó mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

Keith vio a su hermano. Se notaba que había llorado un poco. El adolescente trató de sonreír, pero las fuerzas le fallaban. Decidió permanecer callado por un rato.

Más tarde, a la hora de la cena, hablaron todos. Thomas y sus amigos se quedaron a discutir la situación del nuevo miembro del equipo. Durante toda la hora hablaron de lo sucedido luego de la pelea contra Warren, y Keith se enteró de que Thomas lo llevó a la enfermería del colegio, y una vez que le dijeron que estaba exhausto, lo llevaron a la casa.

"Pero si yo me sentía bien luego del combate" argumentó el convaleciente mientras tomaba un sorbo de sopa lentamente.

"No sé, a veces no nos damos cuenta de la energía mental que requiere manejar un Robo" explicó Dennis. Thomas y Liv lo constataron.

"Es cierto. Y sabemos que tu Robo es muy especial" indicó el señor Thompson.

"Mientras estaba dormido…" comenzó a decir Keith, planeando comentar la voz que había escuchado, pero se contuvo. _Pensarán que estoy loco_, se dijo, _y puede haber sido una pesadilla_, razonó. "… No, solo fue una pesadilla" completó.

"Jack ya está durmiendo" anunció la madre de Keith bajando por las escaleras. "Estaba sumamente preocupado por ti, Keith".

"Gracias, madre" dijo todavía absorto en sus divagaciones.

Entrada la noche, Thomas, Liv y Dennis partieron. "Nos vemos mañana en el club" le dijeron a Keith.

Una vez se fueron, Keith tuvo que enfrentarse a dos cosas: el sueño y sus padres. El ajetreo del día lo había dejado extremadamente agotado, pero sus padres querían hablar con él respecto al tema de su episodio de desmayo.

"Keith, sé que te gusta mucho el combate de Robos", dijo su padre, "pero intenta dejarlo por unos días hasta que te recuperes". Keith iba a asentir y prometerle a su padre que no lo haría cuando la señora Thompson intervino.

"Roger, mira cómo está" dijo haciendo gestos de sobresalto y señalando a su hijo. "Yo diría que deje de usar el Robo ese. Le compraré otro si es necesario".

"Mamá" la paró Keith. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Necromancer no es el problema, solo debo acostumbrarme. Estaré bien". Luego se dirigió a su padre. "Te prometo que no lucharé más hasta haberme recuperado".

Terminaron la conversación y Keith subió a dormir. Su cuarto era grande, pero como la gran parte estaba ocupada por libros y juguetes (de Jack), se veía muy sobrecargado y pequeño. Keith vio a su hermano roncar con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación, pero cuando se acercó a él y acarició su brazo, el niño se relajó. Luego de eso, el muchacho se fue a su propia cama y se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

Tuvo sueños tortuosos y confusos, acompañados por esa voz.

_Oscuro, como mi alma. ¿No me reconoces, Keith? No me sorprendería, puesto que me has rechazado. Te estoy esperando._

Luego sufrió una pesadilla terrible:

_Estoy en un campo, lleno de rosas. Las espinas me dañan los talones, y mi sangre mana de los pies. Mana sin cesar hasta forma un lago. Me ahogo lentamente, y trato de nadar. Pero es inútil, me hundo irremediablemente. Me resigno y veo el fondo. Es oscuro, como los ojos de Necromancer. Pero de repente se ilumina. Veo imágenes de mi pasado. Thomas ganando la Copa, yo peleando con él, la explosión, la pelea con Warren, y veo a… Es… La imagen se escapa. Aquella persona que he buscado. Ella está huyendo, se aleja de mí ¡No! ¡NO TE APARTES DE MÍ! La persigo por una caminería. La sangre se torna en paredes rojas, y piso la piedra de una mazmorra. Sigo corriendo hacia ella, y ahora con más fuerza. Pero se aleja, se aleja de mí y retorna la oscuridad, y aquella voz. Me habla del caos, de su prevalencia y de cómo será inevitable que caiga en ella. Ahora veo una puerta frente a mí. La abro y está ella. Me alegro, pero… Algo está mal. Sus ojos… Están vacíos._

El sol le pegó en la cara, y Keith se levantó de golpe. Un rayo de luz había logrado entrar por una rendija en la persiana, que justo pegaba en su ojo derecho. El muchacho se dio una vuelta brusca y se puso de pie, agitado. El sudor frío cubría su piel y le daba escalofríos. La imagen de ella, su vieja amiga, le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y le causaba remordimiento.

De repente, el reloj de su cuarto anunció las nueve de la mañana. Su cuerpo ya se había recuperado, lo cual le permitió vestirse a toda prisa y salir del cuarto. Pero Keith se detuvo un segundo en la puerta, y volteó la mirada. Necromancer estaba apostado en su forma cúbica en una repisa.

Keith le había prometido a su padre que no lucharía en varios días. Pero todavía había algo que no comprendía de su Zero Soul. De alguna forma estaba relacionado con sus pesadillas, y había algunas cosas que lo intrigaban, como sus ojos vacíos o la dificultad en el manejo la primera vez. Por ahora, mantendría el Robo consigo.

Agarró Necromancer y lo guardó con recelo en su bolsillo mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía corriendo, seguido de su hermano que le gritaba se detuviera.


	6. Juego de niños

Luego de siete horas y media de clases, Keith recogió a Jack en el patio y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Liv lo divisó.

"¡Keith!" lo llamó haciéndole señas para que fuera a la casa club, pero el muchacho agarró a su hermano de la mano y siguió caminando, procurando no volverse a ver a su amiga. Pero Liv era persistente. "¡KEITH THOMPSON!" lo llamó justo antes de correr hacia él.

En cuanto lo alcanzó lo agarró del brazo e intentó arrastrarlo mientras parloteaba sobre el siguiente entrenamiento. Pero Keith se soltó. "Liv, no puedo luchar" le informó. La chica se quedó parada por un momento y luego volvió a halarlo.

"¡Pero aún así puedes ver la peleas!" le dijo. "Tal vez aprendas algo para cuando vuelvas a luchar" y sin esperar respuesta, lo arrastró a él y a Jack hacia la casa club al lado del colegio.

En cuanto entraron, Keith notó el ambiente de emoción. Todos los miembros de Numero Unos estaban entrenando animosamente. Las mesas estaban abarrotadas, e incluso Thomas estaba luchando concentrado contra Dennis y Warren a la vez. Los que esperaban por un Holoseo libre se entretenían viendo la pelea del campeón.

Keith se acercó mientras Liv le ofrecía a Jack una merienda. Thomas estaba utilizando, como de costumbre, su Ray MK III equipado con varias piezas de primera clase. Dennis había modificado su Mantis para aumentar la defensa y el enfriamiento junto con una nueva Pistola, y Warren… Bueno, él tenía a su Metal Bear recibiendo descargas de Thomas mientras trataba de acercarse. Pero antes de siquiera estar a cinco centímetros del Shining Fighter cayó del daño. Thomas aprovechó para recuperarse y esquivar la marejada de bombas que enviaba Dennis. Poco a poco, logró que el campeón se acorralara detrás de un muro, dándole tiempo al Robo de Warren para levantarse.

Juntos, Warren y Dennis flanquearon con sigilo la pared que protegía a Thomas y al dar la señal la rodearon y dispararon contra… ellos mismos. El impacto de las pistolas hizo que ambos cayeran. Thomas había desaparecido, su Robo ya no estaba. Pero los espectadores pudieron ver que justo cuando el equipo rodeó la pared, Thomas comandó a su Robo saltar el muro, de forma que ahora se hallaba del lado opuesto. Poco después desplegó dos Pods que le dieron la vuelta al muro y explotaron al toparse con los Robos caídos. Thomas aprovechó el golpe para saltar la pared de nuevo y finalizar el combo con una descarga de Bombas y Pistola para cada uno. El golpe fue tan intenso que el combate terminó al instante.

EL público quedó fascinado, y Keith no era la excepción. La elegancia de movimientos y la precisión de Thomas eran extraordinarias, casi inhumanas. El campeón de la Robo Copa era sin lugar a dudas el mejor que había visto en su vida.

"Buena pelea, casi me agarran en la pared" los felicitó Thomas. Dennis estaba agotado, al igual que Warren. Ambos se levantaron y fueron a descansar, dejando el Holoseo para los siguientes en fila. Thomas, por su parte, fue a hablar con Keith. Su expresión pasó de alegría a seriedad en un santiamén mientras conversaba con el muchacho.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó recordando su desmayo el día anterior.

"Estoy mejor" respondió. Era verdad: su cuerpo ya se había recuperado de los calambres causados por el terror y se sentía perfectamente bien, sin mareos ni desorientado. Pero su cabeza seguía inmersa en aquel sueño. Parecía tan distante, y sin embargo lo encontraba vívido y fresco, como un árbol que se mantuviera en invierno con hojas verdes y dando frutos.

"Creo que será conveniente que no comandes por hoy" dijo Thomas, sacándolo de su sumisión. "Te sugiero que descanses y te limites a ver los combates".

"Ya se lo prometí a mi padre" dijo Keith, queriendo entrar en un Holoseo pero conteniendo sus ansias. _Descansa hoy para luchar mañana_, pensó para sí.

No había pasado mucho luego de esa conversación cuando una niña de la edad de Jack entró al club junto a la que parecía ser su hermana. Avanzaron por la sala de combates atrayendo miradas de curiosidad. Keith las distinguió: la pequeña parecía una muñeca, con pelo rubio y rizado, pómulos rojos, ojos azules y un vestido de primavera. Su hermana era más intimidante: pelo rubio corto y crespo, ojos amarillos y brillantes, pantalones militares, botas de combate y camiseta de camuflaje. Las dos chicas se contrastaban fuertemente.

Thomas las recibió en la sala de estar, tratando de ser amigable a pesar de la mala vibra que le daba la mayor. "Bienvenidos a la casa club de los Numero Unos" dijo esperando una respuesta de las chicas.

La mayor habló primero. "¡Ja! No sabía que fuera tan repulsiva por dentro" dijo viendo alrededor y sacando su lengua. Tenía un piercing en ella. "Pero supongo que servirá" declaró hablando con su hermana.

Liv respondió después. "¿Y quiénes son ustedes? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó con actitud confiada y exigente. La muchacha le devolvió una mueca de repulsión. _Caramba, es buena en expresar su disgusto_, pensó Keith.

"Mi nombre es Cora, y ella es mi hermana Shirley" se presentó al fin. "Tú debes ser Liv, la chica loca de la que todos hablan". El comentario molestó a Liv, pero Thomas tomó la palabra mientras Dennis calmaba a su amiga.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Porque no voy a dejar que se queden sin razón alguna insultando" Thomas estaba visiblemente molesto. No iba a dejar que trataran a su novia de esa forma.

"¡Somos el nuevo mejor club de Midheart!" anunció la pequeña Shirley riendo. Cuando abrió la boca se vio que le faltaban dos dientes.

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Thomas. Los Numero Unos eran los mejores oficialmente en toda la ciudad.

"Desde que derrotamos a la pandilla de Bull" dijo Cora con orgullo. "Shirley masacró a todos ella sola" le sonrió a su hermana.

Keith quedó impresionado. Había oído que Bull era muy bueno, y pensar que esa niña le había ganado era terrible. No era un oponente a tomar en broma.

"¿Y qué quieren con nosotros? Si es un combate lo podemos resolver aquí y ahora" Thomas sacó su Robo cubo del bolsillo. Pero Cora se rio otra vez.

"No solo queremos pelear… Queremos que nos den el almacén" reveló su intención. Dennis y Liv, que hasta entonces habían estado discutiendo, se callaron de una. De hecho, no se oía un ruido en la casa club; todos estaban atentos de la discusión.

"Eso será imposible" declaró el líder del club. "Este espacio nos pertenece. No se lo voy a dar a una chica con problemas familiares y actitud caprichosa" dijo. Cora chasqueó la lengua y lo agarró del cuello.

"Arreglemos esto en un combate, entonces. Si Shirley te gana, nos dejan el almacén" lo retó.

"¿Y si pierden?" preguntó Thomas apartando a la chica.

"No vamos a perder" Cora estaba segura de ello.

"_Cuando _pierdan, desaparecerán de nuestra vista y no irán al torneo colegial" propuso Liv.

"Trato". Thomas y Shirley se colocaron en un Holoseo, a punto de pelear, cuando una voz se interpuso en el problema. La única voz que Keith no quería oír opinando en ese momento.

"Vas a perder" dijo Jack haciéndose paso entre la gente. Keith palideció.

Cora le respondió enseguida. "¿Qué dijiste mocoso?".

"Thomas es demasiado bueno como para perder contra tu hermana" dijo sin aparente miedo.

Keith se acercó a su hermano. "¿Qué haces? ¡No te metas en esto!" lo regañó. Pero su hermano no lo escuchó.

"No tienen oportunidad contra él" siguió hablando. "Sería igual si se fueran ahora mismo. Se ahorrarían la derrota". Cora se acercó a zancadas a Jack, pero su hermano se interpuso.

"Tócale un pelo y no necesitaré un Holoseo para patearte el trasero" la amenazó.

"Si el mocoso se cree tan bueno, que luche él con Shirley" lo retó.

"Me parece bien" dijo Thomas. Todos se quedaron anonadados.

"¡Thomas! Él no sabe comandar" dijo Keith.

"Tú tampoco tenías experiencia cuando derrotaste a Warren" le recordó. "Y los niños pequeños se adaptan más al manejo de un Robo".

"¡Sí! Yo lucharé" aceptó Jack. Thomas le dio un Robo cubo, y en un segundo hizo el escaneo de ojo. Al siguiente estaba frente al Holoseo insertando el cubo y conectando el garaje de Thomas.

"Jack, no sabes lo que haces" trató de detenerlo Keith. "Si pierdes, perjudicarás a todos".

"Hermano, quiero hacerlo. Y Thomas cree en mí. Él me enseñó una cosas también" le dijo. El brillo de sus ojos mostraba que estaba decidido a luchar y ganar. Keith no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Los Comandantes se prepararon, y una vez compartieron una mirada desafiante, activaron el Holoseo y gritaron al unísono.

"**¡SUMERGIR!".**


End file.
